<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cleats and Coffeeshops by ImaginaryBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777528">Of Cleats and Coffeeshops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryBread/pseuds/ImaginaryBread'>ImaginaryBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beres is also a little shit., Coach!Byleth, Edelgard is Lysithea's Adoptive Mom, F/F, Female!Byleth, Female!Byleth is Byleth, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Male!Byleth is Beres, Oral Sex, SoccerMom!Edelgard, trans!byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryBread/pseuds/ImaginaryBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting her daughter's soccer coach, Edelgard knew she was in trouble. She didn't know just how much trouble until she starts attending practices regularly just to see the blue haired woman more often.</p><p>Basically just a fluffy, modern, kinda soccer themed AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings and Thirsty Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she sat on the bleachers at the field, trying and failing to watch the teens practice, only one coherent thought crossed Edelgard’s mind. ‘Today is going to be a long day.’ It was an hour into a four hour practice, and she had volunteered to provide food and drinks for the practice this time. Something she was both thankful for and regretting for all the wrong reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how much Lysithea loved this sport, talking about it reverently whenever it came up. And she was glad. Her daughter had always been reserved, but one day about a month and a half ago she came home waving around a sheet of paper which turned out to be a flyer for tryouts. So she gave in instantly and two days later they were at a community field with dozens of other sets of children and parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when she saw her. The woman she assumed to be the coach as she walked towards the crowd, a binder under one arm and from her neck hung a stopwatch and whistle, having just set up the last of the cones. Her steel-blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail with strands that weren’t tamed framing her cornflower eyes. Those eyes which scanned the crowd. Even with the distance and the stoic expression, Edelgard could see the faint smile on her face and the happiness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the coach got closer, she could see the way her powerful legs moved her gracefully towards the prospective players and their families. Edelgard was taken from this daze when a voice spoke up beside her. “Mom, are you alright? You seem a little out of it?” Lysithea asked, the tiniest bit of uncaught concern slipping into her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard panicked to give a response. Why was this suddenly so hard? “I’m fine. Just trying to get a fee.. a read on the coach.” she said quickly, trying to get her mind back under control. “Lets see what she has to say, and hopefully you can earn that place on the team you want.” Edelgard said, smiling at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here she is, barely concealing her ogling of the Coach Eisner. Today she was wearing a tank top and shorts due to the heat. Edelgard could see the taut muscles in her legs shift as she walked along, instructing the players. She let her gaze trail upwards from her cleats, following the contours of the defined forms. Up to the asymmetry at her knees, with her right leg having a compression brace wrapped around it as it always does. Past that and up her powerful thighs, glimmering in the mid-morning sun because of the sweat that was forming in droplets on her supple skin, as they vanished into the legs of her shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the sweat darkened her hair to a cerulean blue, and how her usually stoic expression softened whenever one of the players completed a drill, or how even when they made a mistake she simply gave them advice with a calm and kind demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this made Edelgard both tremendously glad that she was privileged enough to see this, and guilty of the thoughts she was having about the woman. Specifically what the coach would do with her if she found out about these … desires. Or what she would do to the taller woman if she got her alone. Oh how she would make her whimper and beg for “FWWEEEEEEEEEEEET”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Edelgard was made aware of the fact that another hour had passed with her doing little more than thinking up lewd fantasies about her daughters coach. And now that very coach is walking towards her. She's walking directly towards her. Edelgard stood up, trying to figure out if she wanted Coach Eisner to come over to her or not. She didn't have time to make a decision by the time the cerulean haired woman got to her, carrying two bottles of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing the refreshments, Mrs. Hresvelg.” the coach said as she offered one of the cool waters to the mother. “I'm glad to see that you are one of the supportive parents. So many simply drop off and pick up their kids. You've been here for most of the practices, and Lysithea always mentions that you listen to her and ask her about how she is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't know what to say at that. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span> was complimenting her. She suddenly realized that she had to reply. “Oh, I don't know about that. I'm just doing the least I should do,” she stuttered out. “I mean, she loves this sport, and I just want to support her. You're doing more than me to help that, Coach Eisner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after only a month and a half she has known the coach, Edelgard felt that she had learned to read her somewhat easily. But she knew that she didn't have to have that experience to read what was now on Coach Eisner's face. The largest smile she had ever seen was on the taller woman's face, and being this close to it almost felt blinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't be able to do anything if you didn't support her. And you show interest in her interests. That does a lot and makes my job easier,” the smiling woman said as she put her hand on Edelgard's shoulder. “And please, call me Byleth.” She slid her hand from where it rested back to her side and started to turn back to the players. “I look forward to getting to know you better,” she spoke as she began to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the practice was even more difficult for the silver haired mother, with her previous fantasies now being fueled by the coaches smile and touch. As practice came to a close, her desires combined with the last words Byleth had said to her, leading her to make a decision. As the players were collecting the equipment from the field, Edelgard made a beeline for the coach. Once she got close, Byleth turned to her, making her heart rise in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach Byleth,” Edelgard said, “you mentioned you wanted to get to know me better. How about we get started on that. I would love to take you out for coffee some time.” At this, Edelgard pulled out her phone and started a new contact before offering her phone to Byleth. “If you give me your number, we can find some time that works for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally took time to look at Byleth's face, and immediately began regretting her forwardness as she saw the confused expression. Her fear was quickly quelled when the coach's face shifted to a smile as bright as the one from the break. She reached out and took the offered phone, putting in her personal number. “You surprised me, but I'll hold you to your offer.” Byleth said as she handed the phone back. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the equipment stored now.” she said with a smirk that reached her cornflower eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Byleth had left her with her phone in her hand, Edelgard couldn't believe what she had just done. She had asked her daughter's coach out on a date! And Byleth had said yes! She stood there, awestruck, for a few minutes, until Lysithea snapped her out of it. “Are you alright? You were just staring at nothing for a while.” “Yes, I'm fine.” Edelgard replied. “Let's go home, shall we?”<br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friendly Tricks and Training Kicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard spills the details to Dorothea while Byleth and her twin, Beres, discuss the results of a bet before Byleth enlists help for a first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh Edie, I’m so proud of you!” Dorothea said, sitting in a cafe across from Edelgard. The white haired woman had just finished catching the thespian up on her situation with Byleth while they ate lunch. “You went and asked her out. So, when’s the date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t texted her yet…” Edelgard muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that? You need to speak louder, dear,” Dorothea said, having not heard the other woman due to her quiet words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I haven’t texted her yet,” she replied, shame on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” the brunette exclaimed. “It’s been two days already. And here I was thinking you had gotten past your awkward college years. But it seems like you are doing your best to relive that experience.” Once she had finished, she took a sip of her drink while staring pointedly at Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re just going to mock me, I’ll just leave.” At this, Edelgard stood as if to leave. She gave Dorothea a glare before speaking again. “But, I’ll just have to settle for a temporary reprieve,” she said while walking towards the restrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her friend walked away, Dorothea noticed a certain someone’s phone sitting on the table and a devious plan hatched in her mind. Once Edelgard was out of sight, she snatched up the phone, unlocking it and  opening the contact of the soccer coach in question. Immediately she started writing a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Byleth ;)] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello. This is Edelgard. I’m wondering when you’re free for that date I promised?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hit send  and put the phone back where she had found it. About a minute later, Edelgard returned. “Well, if you’re done we can get going,” she said. “I don’t want to keep you from yo-” Before she could finish, her phone pinged, alerting her to a notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you double booked, Edie?” Dorothea teased. “Is that why you wanted to rush me out?” As she said this, she saw Edelgard picking up her phone. “Well, this was fun. We should do it again soon!” Dorothea said, walking past Edelgard and walking out of the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After unlocking her phone, Edelgard stood there staring at it, trying to process what she was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Byleth ;)] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey. I’m available any day after 3 except when there is practice. You know when those are though. ;)”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading the message from Byleth for the third time, it finally stuck. Once it did, Edelgard did something that she would vehemently deny later, screaming out Dorothea’s name as she ran out of the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her phone away, Byleth called out to her brother. “She finally texted me!” she said excitedly. “She asked when I was free for that date. Her words, not mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beres walked in from the balcony, taking off his hat. “Two days before practice. I guess that means you win,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that means that you have to be my assistant at practices!” the woman said, standing up from her seat at the table. “At least until the next game. But how are your plants doing? Thriving as always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile appeared on his face before he spoke. “They’re doing well. The herbs have taken root wonderfully, so I can start using those for my recipes. And the perennials have started waking up, so soon our balcony will look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beres continued with more information, but Byleth had stopped paying attention. She didn’t know enough about plants to follow the conversation anymore, but she kept listening enough to keep her brother talking. He was always so excited about plants. It made her smile to see him so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they talked for a bit, mostly about Beres’ small garden, Byleth’s phone vibrated on the table. She picked it up, seeing a message from a certain soccer mom. “Let me check this really quick,” she said, unlocking her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does this Saturday evening work for you? I know a place we can go for dinner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth was about to respond when another message came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It would be a little fancy, if that isn’t an issue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at her brother as she asked “What do you think ‘a little fancy’ means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a second before shrugging and saying “I don’t know. Maybe a dress? You might want to ask your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or mom and dad. They can probably help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s face became bright red when her brother called Edelgard her girlfriend. “I’m… she’s not… we… GAAAAH!” she sputtered. “I’m going to go call mom!” Byleth exclaimed, leaving the table and walking towards her bedroom. Once she was there, she started writing a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That works for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, too professional,” Byleth said, deleting the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the words for a second before starting anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with that response, she hit send before calling her mom. The phone rang for a couple seconds before a sweet voice answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello sweetie. It’s so good to hear from you,” her mother said. She heard her father in the background as he spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one is it, Sitri? By or Ber?” his muffled voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Byleth, dear,” Sitri answered before returning her attention to her daughter. “How have you been? Is something wrong? Usually there is a bit longer between calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine mom,” she replied. “And nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to ask you if you knew what ‘a little fancy’ meant in regards to restaurants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitri gasped at this. “Oh, did something good happen? Did your team win a big match? Did you get a promotion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, although the team is doing well. I’m just going out to dinner with someone this Saturday.” Byleth was about to continue when her mother excitedly interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful,” she exclaimed. “When do we get to meet them? And where are you going? Knowing that would help with knowing how to dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where we are going.” Byleth put the phone on speaker before opening her texts. “Let me ask her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you do that, how did you two meet? Did she ask you out or did you ask her out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the one of my player’s mother. And she asked me out,” Byleth answered distractedly while writing a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you plan on taking me? I don’t want to be underdressed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A response came almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Edelgard] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A small restaurant my friend and her wife own. It’s more formal than a t-shirt, but less than an evening dress?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth relayed this to her mom. “She didn’t say exactly where the restaurant is, but she did give me examples of what is too casual and too formal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it sounds like that is settled,” Sitri said. As she spoke again, an excited tone slipped into her voice. “Tell me about her! What does she look like? What do you like about her? This is so exciting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. She’s a bit shorter than me, and she has white hair and purplish-blue eyes,” Byleth said, recalling how Edelgard had looked as she charged up to the coach, a determined look in her periwinkle eyes. “She’s so caring. Her daughter, Lysithea, talks about how supportive she is all the time. Edelgard puts so much effort into learning more about and supporting her without being controlling or overbearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between the two women, Byleth thinking of Edelgard. The silence was broken when her mother spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounds like a wonderful woman. I can’t wait until we get to meet her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth snapped out of her stupor. “That’s if it goes well. But I’ve taken up enough of your time.” As Byleth said this, she felt her phone vibrate against her face. “Thanks for listening though. I’ll talk to you again soon. I love you both.” Her mother responded similarly before ending the call. Once it was over, Byleth looked at the message she had received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Flayn] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Coach, do you have time to practice today? I can’t make it to our usual time this week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth got off of her bed and replied before gathering some equipment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Flayn] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure. I’m free for the rest of the day. When do you want to practice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated again. She picked it up and read the message from Flayn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Flayn] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now if you can. My dad isn’t home until late today, so I want to get as much practice in as possible.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Flayn] </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. I’ll come over to pick you up in a few minutes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Byleth responded, she started changing clothes. Once she was dressed, she picked up the bag of equipment she had just packed up and headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of running drills and playing a one on one game, Byleth and Flayn took a break. Flayn ran over to the gear and got some water for the two of them while Byleth slowly sat down in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your knee acting up, Coach?” Flayn asked. “We can stop now. We’ve already been practicing longer than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can play anymore but I can still give you directions while running drills, if you want.” As Byleth said this, she checked her watch. “When is Seteth getting home? It’s about 45 past when he usually gets back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said six at the earliest. So we should head back now,” Flayn replied. “I still have to get dinner started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a swig of water before pouring some on herself and closing the bottle. “Oh? What’s on the menu tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am making salmon and rice!” Flayn exclaimed, hopping a little bit as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good. I wonder what Ber is making,” Byleth thought out loud. “Oh, speaking of Ber, he said the herbs have finally rooted, so you may be able to bribe him for some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have to make a worthy trade! He still likes key lime pie, yes?” the green haired teen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Byleth replied. While she sat there, she thought of her date on Saturday. “Flayn, can I get your input on something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn perked up, giving her full attention to the blue haired woman. “Of course, Coach. Ask away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose I have a hypothetical date this weekend,” she asked, and immediately noticed the sparkle in the teenager’s eyes. “And the woman who asked me out told me that acceptable clothing is more fancy than a t-shirt but less fancy than an evening dress, what should I wear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn was looking at her as if her birthday had come early. “You have a date this Saturday?!” she all but screamed at the coach. “Please let me help you get ready! I would be so happy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, make me deaf why don’tcha?” Byleth said, rubbing her ears. “I’ll let you help me get ready, but you have to pack up all the equipment from practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she had finished speaking, the green haired girl was already up and away, running to gather all of the things that had been placed in the grass. Byleth sat there, letting her knee rest and watching the girl pack things up. She was glad that she got to spend time with Flayn. During her time living with her brother, she had met the young girl and started to view her somewhat like a sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her thoughts by Flayn as she exclaimed “DONE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then help me up and we can get you back.” Byleth extended her hand and with Flayn’s help got to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two slowly walked back to the apartment complex with Flayn carrying the equipment. When they arrived at Byleth’s apartment, they went their separate ways. As she walked into the apartment, the scent of Beres’ cooking hit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you wanted to try out those herbs right away,” she remarked, assuming her brother was in the kitchen. She limped to the table, setting the soccer gear down and continuing to the fridge. She saw her brother at the stove, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and putting it to her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pushed yourself too hard again?” Beres asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth groaned as she hobbled back to the table to sit down. “Just a little. I don’t really get to push myself at actual practice, so I had to take advantage of Flayn’s willingness to play against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well take it easy for a bit,” her brother instructed. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour, so you have time to shower before you eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a minute or two. Oh, I didn’t tell you before I left, but Edelgard asked me out for Saturday evening,” she said. “Also, mom and dad say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I won’t plan on having to make food for both of us.” Beres turned around after saying that, looking at Byleth. “And don’t forget to let me know if you plan on bringing her home. I don’t need that to happen again soon. Or ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s face went scarlet at her brother’s comment. “That was one time and an accident,” she said as she slowly stood up. “I’m going to go shower to get away from you.” Despite her words, she knew that they both had smiles on their faces as Byleth left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got to meet some of the other characters, I got to tease some things. It's a win-win!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner Plates and Future Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the date arrives quickly. Can our two leading ladies get through the maze that is getting to know each other?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday came around faster than expected, and Byleth found herself with the contents of her closet on her bed and her fashion sense, or lack there of apparently, being picked apart by Flayn. She had invited the girl over around three pm, hoping to get her help quickly picking an outfit. That didn’t happen, and now she was getting a lecture from her green haired neighbor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you have nothing that works together except athletic wear? And why do you have no accessories?” complained Flayn. “Didn’t you ever go to parties or clubs? Even something professional would work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really a party person,” Byleth said, thinking back to her days on her old team. They would always go out after a big win, but on the few occasions she went with them, it always ended with her alone or having to help one of them back to wherever they were staying. Stories of her stoically standing around while everyone else partied became common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-HA!” Flayn yelled as she  pulled herself out of the pile of clothes. “I knew that I had seen this earlier. This is perfect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girl turned around, Byleth saw what she was holding and her eyes immediately widened. “Flayn,” she said as she took in the outfit that had been assembled, “I think that you have just saved my date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard walked into the restaurant 10 minutes before the reservation was actually set for, hoping that Petra was leading the waitstaff tonight. She wanted to get an additional opinion on her outfit, even if it was too late to change it. The mediterranian woman always knew how to put a positive spin on things. Thankfully, the woman she was looking for was indeed just inside the entrance. As Edelgard walked in, Petra greeted her, walking around the counter to embrace her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard! It is wonderful to see you! You look stunned!” she said, pulling back from the hug to get a better look at the white haired woman. Edelgard gave her outfit another once over as this happened. She was wearing a black jacket with the sleeves pushed up and matching pants, coupled with a crimson blouse buttoned to right beneath her collarbones. She knew it was an outfit she looked good in, but she couldn’t tell if it was too business-y. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of the outfit?” she asked Petra, hoping for some reassurance. “It isn’t too much, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is just enough!” Petra said enthusiastically. “I am believing that you date will go excellent! Tell me about her while we go to your table.” As she spoke, Petra gestured to a waiter and told them to take over the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra led the nervous woman to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant, asking questions along the way. Edelgard answered her friend’s questions which included how the two met, what she looks like, and how the two got together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting her answers, Petra got up and pulled out an order pad. “So what will you want to drink?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would be working the front?” asked Edelgard, surprised that her friend would be working the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And miss seeing you trip in love? Never!” Petra exclaimed. “Now, what will you be having to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess if I can’t avoid it, could you get me a Manhattan?” Edelgard replied. Petra wrote that down and left with a quick nod. She returned a few minutes later with the drink and Edelgard began her short wait for her date to arrive. The mother was on her second drink when Byleth arrived, and whatever she had expected her to wear failed to compare to what she came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s jaw dropped when she saw the coach walk in. She was in a pale blue dress that exposed her shoulders and flowed like water from the hips down. As the stunning woman walked, the dress moved to reveal accents hidden within slits along the side that matched her cerulean hair. While the lower half of the dress freely moved, above the waist it was hugging Byleth in all the right places, showing off her lean musculature but leaving enough to the imagination to make people stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judging by your reaction, I take it you approve of my outfit?” said Byleth, causing Edelgard to realize that she had been openly staring the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will admit,” she replied, trying to recover smoothly, “that your outfit makes you even more  stunning than usual.” She could tell that she had succeeded by the blush that spread over her date’s face. She gave some relief by gesturing for Byleth to sit down across the booth from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth was taking a seat, Petra walked over to the booth. “Hello! My name is Petra, and I will be your waitress this night. What can I get you to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just water, please,” answered Byleth. As Petra walked away, Byleth turned towards Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful tonight,” she said, looking the white haired woman up and down. “I’m really glad that you asked me out. If I’m honest, I had been trying to figure out if you were interested in women since I saw you at tryouts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was shocked at this admission. “You mean you couldn’t tell by the way I stared at you so hard when I first saw you my daughter noticed? I didn’t think I was subtle at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… had bad experiences when I’m not sure someone is interested,” Byleth said, a pensive expression coming over her face. “But that’s not talk for a nice evening like this. Tell me about yourself. I know that you have a daughter you care for greatly and that you know the owner of this restaurant. But what do you do for a living? What are your hobbies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m technically retired, if you believe it. I owned a company, but I left it in the hands of trusted friends.” Edelgard said this with a smile, thinking of Hubert and Ferdinand. “I have enough from that to get by if I don’t go crazy. As for hobbies, I think I’m pretty boring. Lysithea and I play board games regularly, but besides that I really don’t do much. What about you? Are you a professional soccer coach, or do you have a day job? And what do you do for fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound boring. Spending time with people you care about is a good thing. It’s like when my brother talks about his garden. Even if I don’t understand it all, it still makes him smile just to have someone listen.”As Byleth spoke, the white haired woman noticed how her cornflower eyes lit up. “In regards to my job, I don’t coach professionally, no. I work part time at a gym my father used to own as a trainer. That and some day trading earns me enough that I can spend my free time coaching and fishing. Those are my main hobbies. I also have a weekly roleplaying session with some friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coaching is a hobby? With how well you do it, I thought it was your job,” Edelgard said, raising an eyebrow at Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh did you?” Byleth replied, reaching for the menu as she did. “I’m glad that you found me interesting enough to appreciate my skill. Was that all you ‘appreciated’?” she said slyly from behind the now open menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard nearly choked on her drink at that remark, immediately coughing to keep from choking. By the time she had recovered, Byleth had set the menu back down and was gazing at her from across the table and Petra was walking over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your water. And I brought one for you as well, Edelgard,” said the purple haired woman, a smirk on her lips. “It looks like you were needed of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two know each other?” Byleth asked, looking between the two other women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do,” Edelgard said, glaring at Petra. “But that is a story for another time. I think we’re ready to order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Petra whipped out her order pad and got ready. “Then what will you be having?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the vegetarian pasta salad,” Edelgard replied with a practiced confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will you be having?” asked Petra, turning towards Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I get the spiced fish and turnip stew? And fish dango as a side?” queried the blue haired woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very good choice! I will be having that out right away.” Petra exclaimed before walking away, casting one last look at the two before getting out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Petra was out of sight, Edelgard spoke up, trying to continue from where they left off. “So…” she started before realizing she had no idea what to say. “I’ll be honest, I’m a little rusty on the whole dating thing. I have no idea what people talk about on first dates anymore.” To her surprise, Byleth didn’t seem too surprised by this admission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda figured, what with how you froze when I gave you my number and being a single mom.” As the coach said this, her cornflower eyes softened. “But if it makes you feel better, I’m pretty rusty too. I haven’t gone on a date in years, so I’m making it up as I go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This common ground made the white haired woman relax a little. Now she knew that any faux paux was not going to be judged too harshly. “Well, you are doing a great job. You seem so in control of everything.” Edelgard felt her cheeks blush at what she was about to say. “It’s one of the many things I like about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone has ever said they liked that about me,” replied Byleth, a blush of her own coloring her face. “I used to have a reputation of being controlling and stoic. I probably still do, since I haven’t really done anything to prove those people wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just didn’t know what they had,” Edelgard said, wondering how people could make such a mistake about the woman in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bittersweet smile appeared on Byleth’s face. “Thanks for the kind words, but let’s talk about something else. This isn’t exactly a first date subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Edelgard exclaimed, realizing she had pushed too far. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something painful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a short time while both women tried to think of how to take things in a better direction. Edelgard was the one to break the silence, an idea coming to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we want to avoid painful topics, then we should talk about happy memories,” she started, gaining a look of intrigue from the other woman. “What is your favorite place to go on a whim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth was silent for a second, still processing the sudden shift in tone. “I guess it’s the park near my apartment.” replied the cerulean haired woman, her face softening as she spoke. “It reminds me of the park my dad would take my brother and I to so we could play soccer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you like coaching if that’s your favorite place to go.” Edelgard thought back to when she had seen the coach on the field, giving directions to her players. “You always look so happy during practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush appeared once more on Byleth’s face at that remark. “I’m just glad to be able to pass on my love of the sport,” she said, glancing away from the white haired woman. “But what about you? Where is your getaway space for when things get to be too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard thought about the question for a second before she gave her answer. “My ‘getaway space’, as you put it, is the library. There is one not far from my house, so when things get too busy and loud, I go where I have to slow down and stay quiet.” When she looked at Byleth again, she saw the woman’s cornflower colored eyes gazing back at her. Within them was a look that Edelgard couldn’t quite place, but it made her chest tighten when she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have guessed that,” Byleth said, still gazing at Edelgard, “but now that you’ve said it, I can’t help but see how right that feels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth said that remark, Petra walked up once more, this time with a tray in her hands. “Here are your meals! Fish and turnip stew with fish dango for you,” she said, setting a bowl down in front of Byleth, “and pasta salad for Edelgard. I will be arriving back in a bit if everything is fine now.” The purple haired woman waited for a second after placing the meals down before nodding and walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women began on their dinner, chatting and asking questions similar to the one that had been posed before the meals arrived throughout the evening. Laughter emanated from the booth and before they knew it, they had finished their food and spent even longer just getting to know each other better. Questions were volleyed back and forth between them, allowing them to learn things about the other such as their silliest fears (gardeners for Byleth and dolphins for Edelgard), what their favorite genre of music is (Edelgard usually goes with classical but can be found listening to the chart topping pop hits now and again, while Byleth had too many punk albums to count), and how old they were when they learned to drive(Edelgard didn’t learn until she was 19, and Byleth learned at 12, but 15 if you asked officially).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally left the restaurant, bidding goodbye to Petra and asking her to pass on their compliments to her wife, the sun was almost completely behind the skyline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a really great time,” Byleth said, bumping up against Edelgard playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Edelgard asked in response to Byleth’s playful attitude. As she spoke, she decided to try and imitate her date’s bold attitude from earlier. “I guess that just means that you’ll have to pick where our next date happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth stumbled at that, quickly catching herself. “I’m glad you want to do this again,” she said. “I’ll have to put some thought into where to take you if I am going to make it as good as this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like you have your work cut out for you,” the white haired woman teased. “But I can’t wait to see what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have to,” replied Byleth. “Much like Rome, good dates aren’t built in a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard hummed disappointedly. “I guess I’ll have to get something to hold me over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned to face her date, wondering just what she meant. Before she could get a question out, however, she felt hands on her face, pulling her down into a sudden kiss. Despite her initial shock, Byleth quickly relaxed against Edelgard’s lips. After what felt like a wonderful eternity, they split apart, and Byleth was left dazed as her date stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that will give us both something to look forward to for next time,” Edelgard said with a sly wink. “Have a wonderful night, Byleth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Edelgard walked to her car, the cerulean haired woman stood in the parking lot, still stunned by what had just happened. After a few seconds she composed herself and called out to the other woman. “I’ll let you know as soon as I have something planned!” she said as Edelgard got into her car and waved in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the white haired woman was gone, a singular thought crossed Byleth’s mind, quickly slipping between her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucked.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed it! If there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them, and feel free to give you compliments, comments, and critiques down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A (Not So) Secret Uncovered!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Practice is upon Byleth, and this time she has her brother as a <strike>servant</strike> assistant. Surely their sibling interaction won't lead to anything being brought up?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Beres finished setting out the various equipment for drills, the first of the players arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coach Eisner,” Leonie greeted as she got close. “Who’s that?” she asked, pointing to the now returning Beres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother,” Byleth answered. “He lost a bet and now he’s my assistant until the next game. Which really means he gets to lift all the heavy stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonie nodded in understanding before questions popped into her head. “What was the bet about? What would you have had to do if you lost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the player asked the coach these Beres walked up and overhead the questions, a sly smirk appearing on his face. Byleth knew that smirk, as well as that it meant nothing good for her. “Oh, it was a pretty simple bet,” he said, looking at Byleth instead of Leonie. “She just had to get a date before today.” He leaned in to stage-whisper to the player as he continued. “To be honest, she has a crush on somebody, but was too scared to ask her out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh” Leonie drawled at this explanation. She was silent for a few seconds before her eyes went wide and she loudly exclaimed “You like women?!” to the coach, causing Beres to stagger back at the volume. “I didn’t know that! How do you even realize something like that?” the orange haired girl asked to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth shot a glare at her brother before answering the posed question. “It’s something you have to figure out on your own,” she said, glad to see some of the other players arriving so she could get out of this conversation. “Go get stretching. I have some announcements to make when everyone is here,” Byleth said, heading towards the players and parents. She gave the players the same instruction she had given to Leonie as the parents went and set up to watch the practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A few more players arrived before the pair she had been looking forward to showed up. Byleth felt her heart rate jump as a familiar silver car pulled into the park’s parking lot. Out stepped Edelgard and Lysithea, the former walking to the back of the car while the latter headed towards the coach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coach Eisner,” Lysithea said as she came to a halt in front of the coach, “what’s the plan for today? Also, what’s that man next to the soccer balls doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned around and saw her brother crouched next to the bag of soccer balls with his phone out staring intently at it and every once in a while glancing back to a plant in front of him. “That’s my brother,” Byleth said, noticing that the parents on the side of the field were staring at him, their expressions varying between amusement and confusion. The coach’s hand went up to her face, covering her exasperated expression. “He’s going to be assisting me until the next game. As for what to do, go stretch, I’m going to make some announcements once everyone is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Lysithea headed over to join the other players, stopping next to Leonie and chatting as the two of them stretched. Meanwhile, Edelgard was now next to the coach, staring at Beres as he inspected whatever plant had caught his interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought refreshments for the players,” Edelgard mentioned, slightly lifting the cooler she was carrying for emphasis. “Based on the similar appearance, I assume you are related to that man?” As she said this, the hint of a smirk on Edelgard’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That man is my brother,” Byleth answered. “He’s my assistant for the next two practices.” As the coach spoke, Beres stood up and was now on his way over to the two women who were talking about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard set down the cooler before she continued the conversation, asking a new question to Byleth. “What did he do to earn that pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lost a bet,” Byleth answered simply. “Which basically means he’s my pack mule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t too bad,” Beres chimed in, having walked up next to Byleth. “Who’s this, By?” he asked his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Byleth could answer Edelgard began to introduce herself. “I’m Edelgard Hresvelg. I’m Lysithea’s mom.” At this Beres’ eyes widened and he turned his head towards Byleth, giving her a look, before turning back to Edelgard. “So you’re the reason I’m By’s ‘pack mule’.” he said, gesturing air quotes for those last words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Edelgard questioned, tilting her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth saw where this was going and tried to stop it. “That’s not impor-” she managed to utter before Beres interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bet that got me here was whether or not my sister could get a date with you.” he said with a smug tone, knowing that this was going to embarrass his sister. “So when you asked her out, I lost the bet. Of course, I couldn’t be that mad. It did mean that my sister was finally getting somewhere with the woman she had been pining over.” As he finished speaking, both women’s faces were flushed. While Edelgard’s expression was one of embarrassment, Byleth was a different story. Beres knew that he may have pushed just a bit too far by the anger that was on his sister’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Edelgard,” the coach said in a dangerously calm voice. “I have just thought of something for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>assistant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.” As she mentioned her brother’s temporary position, venom filled her voice and she grabbed him by the ear, dragging him towards the gathered players. Edelgard wasn’t able to make out what was heard, but once Byleth finished speaking to the players they all started running around the field dribbling balls, with poor Beres struggling to keep pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Byleth said as she returned to Edelgard, “I want to ask you something. Are you free next Saturday morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard perked up at that question, hoping that the coach was asking her what she thought she was asking her. “Saturdays are almost always open for me,” she answered, making a mental note to let Hubert and Ferdinand that she couldn’t make it to their usual brunch next weekend. “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want to take you on an adventure,” Byleth said, a sly smirk on her face. “It’s a bit of a trek to get there though. Are you interested?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that I am,” Edelgard playfully answered. “Where should we meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I could pick you up?” Byleth asked, looking bashful for the first time. “It’s out of the city, so it would be easier to go together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard smiled at the coach’s sudden shyness before giving her answer. “That works for me. Although we may have to plan our date later. Your players are back” As she said this the platinum haired woman pointed over Byleth’s shoulder at the players and the now panting ‘assistant coach’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. If you’re still here after practice we can talk more, otherwise I’ll send you a message.” As Byleth said this she headed over to the players and began speaking to the team. Edelgard couldn’t quite make out what Byleth was saying but she knew Lysithea would tell her about anything important anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The practice turned out to mainly be scrimmage against rotating teams to practice for the game that was in 2 weeks. Every time Lysithea was on the field, she could hear her mom shouting her support from the group of parents, causing her ears to burn with embarrassment. Thankfully she was off the field right now, having been rotated out by Coach Eisner. Leonie was sitting next to her, having decided shortly after they met at the try outs that they were going to be fast friends. She wasn’t wrong either. Despite only knowing her for a few months, Leonie had quickly taken up residence as one of Lysithea’s few friends. Right now, however she was getting on the girl’s nerves with her squirming and almost painfully poor attempt at not talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to talk about, just spit it out,” Lysithea said flatly, following her words with a drink from her water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonie leaned in as if to tell a secret as she spoke. “Did you know the coach likes women?!” she said excitedly, causing the shorter girl to choke on the water she had just tried to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through several coughs, Lysithea managed to sputter out a simple request. “What did you say?” she asked, thinking perhaps she had misheard. Leonie may be blunt, but even she had to know better than to just out others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The coach likes women,” she repeated. “Her brother let it slip when I was talking to the two of them before practice. Apparently he’s here because he bet that Coach couldn’t get a date with a lady she’s had a crush on, but she did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s something you should go around telling people,” Lysithea said. This earned her a confused look from the ginger haired girl, so she tried to explain. “How would you like it if the coach went around telling everyone about who you liked? Most people wouldn’t care, but some people might and those people might treat you differently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooooh,” drawled Leonie, understanding spreading out across her features. “I get it. I was just so shocked when I learned. I hadn’t even realized that women could like women. Coach said it was just something you have to realize on your own, so I still don’t have an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably right,” Lysithea said, amazed that Leonie knew so little about this kind of thing. Her own mother had talked with her about sexuality years ago, but maybe that was less common than she thought. As she thought about this, Lysithea tried to take another drink, having not really finished her last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Leonie said, staring at the field. “What about you? Do you like women?” Leonie asked plainly, once again causing Lysithea to sputter once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leonie, you can’t just ask people that!” Lysithea exclaimed once she recovered. “It’s not polite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Ok! My bad!” Leonie apologized, a sheepish look on her face. However not even ten seconds later she spoke up again. “But do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea decided she had had enough and laid back on the grass with an exasperated groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even on the way back from practice, Lysithea still found herself thinking about the conversation she had with Leonie earlier. She couldn’t help but feel like there was something right under her nose that she was unable to see. There was still a few minutes left in the car ride back, so the girl decided to see what her mother thought of the information. “Mom?” she asked to get her mother’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Lysithea?,” she responded, not taking her eyes off the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that Coach Eisner likes women?” As Lysithea asked that question, she saw her mother go stiff. Why though was a mystery to her. Lysithea knew that her mom wouldn’t have an issue with it, as she had told the girl that she was interested in people regardless of sex or gender when they had the ‘talk’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t respond immediately, leaving the two in silence for a few seconds. “I do know that,” she eventually said, her tone as rigid as she was. “Who told you that, though? I doubt the coach did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leonie told me,” the girl explained. “Apparently her brother was at practice because of losing a bet, and that bet was whether or not the coach could get a date with a woman she’s interested in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” her mother said, almost disinterestedly. “Leonie really shouldn’t be spreading that information unless she knows that Coach Eisner is ok with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her that,” Lysithea said, agreeing with that statement wholeheartedly. “She didn’t really know about anything queer. She was more shocked that two women could even be interested in each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully Leone didn’t think it was wrong for people to like who they like?” Edelgard asked, her tone shifting to one of protective interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t.” she confirmed. “She just had never considered the possibility before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she said this, the car pulled into the garage. Her mother immediately got out of the car, hurriedly speaking as she went into the house. “Get your gear out of the car and into the wash. I’ll start on dinner.” Before Lysithea had even got out of her seat the door to the house had closed, leaving the girl to wonder just why her mother acted so strangely when she brought up the Coach’s interest in women.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to get this out. My brain has been filled with ideas, but they're almost all for my other story. I hope you liked this chapter though! Let me know what you thought, good, bad, or ugly, in the comments. I don't promise that I'll get another chapter out soon, but I do promise to not abandon this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Monkey's Paw of a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard and Byleth are both excited for their second date, but will that excitement last the whole time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By Friday, Edelgard was excitedly antsy for her date, although she was remiss to admit it. This meant it was quite hard to focus on the task in front of her as she went over her finances for the month. What normally took an hour was now on the third, caused by her repeatedly thinking of just how the date tomorrow would go. As she pulled herself back from another daydream, she spoke to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Edelgard. You aren’t some schoolgirl fussing over a forbidden crush. Get control of yourself and stop wasting time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately after saying this her phone went off, alerting her to a new message. Edelgard almost launched herself at it, hoping that a certain blue haired coach was the sender, before she reigned herself in and picked it up as she would normally do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really am a mess, aren’t I,” she said as she unlocked her phone. When she saw that the message was from her daughter, however, her attention spiked for another reason. Unless she had snuck out, Lysithea should be in the house with her, so why was she texting her? The message made it slightly more understandable, but still raised more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Lys] Watch this </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting answers, Edelgard opened the link and was greeted by a clip from some sort of sports network from several years ago covering college soccer. Specifically someone referred to as the ‘Ashen Demon’ and their season ending injury. As she started the video, the voice of the host immediately started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After suffering an injury in the second game of the season, it has been announced that Balazs Eisner, known to supporters and critics of the Knights as the Ashen Demon, will be out for the rest of the season.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this a picture of the player, who looked like Byleth’s brother, appeared on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During his last game he was carried off the field after he was caught between the opposing Rockets’ Mallon and Clarkson as they both went to take back control of the ball from Eisner. The Knights’ coach spoke to reporters yesterday regarding Eisner’s condition, revealing that he is suffering from a serious PCL tear, and is to undergo surgery later this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the host continued he was interrupted by another message on Edelgard’s phone, once again from Lysithea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Lys] Did you watch it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Lys] I did. Where did you find this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Lys] I was looking at soccer videos and the Ashen Demon started popping up. He was really impressive back in the day, and I think it’s the coach’s brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Lys] It definitely looks like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[To Lys] I can ask Byleth when I see her tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she hit send, Edelgard realized what she had just done. So far she had avoided telling Lysithea about the fact that she was dating her coach. But with that message she had definitely given a clue accidentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Lys] Why are you going to see the coach tomorrow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the very question she had been hoping to avoid. Now she had a decision to make. Either tell Lysithea and hope she doesn’t think it’s weird, or to not tell her and hope she doesn’t figure it out. The latter option wasn’t a good one though because Lysithea was usually too smart for her own good. That meant telling her, which was not something she was going to do over text. With that decided, Edelgard stood up and headed upstairs to Lysithea’s room, knocking lightly before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Edelgard asked gently. “I have something I want to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of movement could be heard from the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing Lysithea. Her face bore a slightly worried look as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” the girl questioned, immediately letting Edelgard pick up on the fact that her daughter had taken her silence and sudden arrival that she was in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong at all,” replied Edelgard confidently, attempting to allay Lysithea’s fears. “I just want to tell you something that regards Coach Eisner and I.” Thankfully this seemed to do the trick as her daughter relaxed with her words. However, it was the next bit that Edelgard was dreading, and it caused her previous confidence to vanish.. “So, we have, um… we’ve agreed to date. And that is why I’m going to see her tomorrow. For a, uh… date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this now revealed, Edelgard waited for a response, but the one she received wasn’t one that she had expected at all. “Finally,” Lysithea sighed, now fully relaxing. “I was getting tired of seeing you act like a stereotypically useless queer woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was completely stunned at what her daughter had just said. “You aren’t surprised?” asked, almost dumbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” remarked Lysithea. “I’m pretty sure at least half of the team knew you were interested in the coach. And that she was interested in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all that Edelgard could say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is.. that all?” Lysithea asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Edelgard said, finally starting to recover from the surprise. “I’ll just get back to work then. Have fun.” As she turned away, she started to process the whole event she had just been a part of. Lysithea didn’t think it was strange at least. When she got down the stairs though, she suddenly had a realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Lys say half the team knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday morning had rolled around and Byleth was thankful that so far nothing had gone wrong. She had managed to get permission from her father’s friend to use the property she had in mind, and both Beres and Flayn had guided her through making the food for the date. Now, as she came to a stop in front of the address she had been given, Byleth couldn’t help but think that things had turned out better than expected. She hadn’t had to resort to buying convenience store sandwiches after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[To Edelgard] I’m out front</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[From Edelgard] Be right out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While waiting for Edelgard to get to the car, a thought struck Byleth, causing her to hop out and run around to the passenger side. As she got there the door of the house opened up, revealing Edelgard wearing a red baseball tee and tan shorts that Byleth had trouble taking her eyes from what they didn’t cover. It didn’t help that now she didn’t have soccer to distract her from the white haired woman’s attractive form. Her gaze travelled from Edelgard’s immaculate thighs down to her calves and back up, finally reaching the woman’s periwinkle eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?” Edelgard asked, a knowing smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply nodded before swinging open the passenger door for Edelgard as she posed her own question. “Is it weird that I find you prettier like this than when we had our date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This got a reaction out of Edelgard, causing her face to flush immediately. “I’m glad you like it,” she muttered as she got in the car. “Lets go before my daughter sees me being any more of a disaster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disaster?” Byleth questioned to herself before going back around the car and hopping in. “Well, I hope you’re excited for today,” Byleth said, making sure everything was ready before starting the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Edelgard answered with a smile. “Although you still haven’t told me what’s going on aside from that it’s not in the city and to wear casual clothes. Is it still a secret or can I know?” As she said that she looked in the back seat at the cooler and bag that were strapped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Byleth started as she began to drive, her voice conveying a playful attitude, “I was thinking that a picnic would be a good idea. My dad knows someone who’s property we would go fishing at, and I’ve gotten permission to use it. It’s really pretty, and the weather is projected to be beautiful all weekend.” At a stop she looked over to Edelgard and saw an excited smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A real picnic?” the white haired woman asked. “I’ve never been on one before. Although to be honest the number of dates I’ve been on is quite low.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t go on dates with Lysithea’s dad?” asked Byleth before she realized that might be a sensitive subject. She quickly turned to Edelgard who looked confused for a second before she started laughing, which in turn confused Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Lysithea’s bio-mom,” Edelgard explained. “Although I could see how our hair would make you think that. We both have a condition which led to us being part of a medical trial, which is where I met her parents. They unfortunately passed away about a decade ago, and with no other family Lysithea would have gone into the foster system, so I adopted her. That’s the short version anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad she has you, then,” Byleth said. “It’s obvious that you two care about each other very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to have her in my life,” replied Edelgard. “She’s definitely one of the best parts of it. Most of my family is.” Edelgard was quiet for a few seconds before suddenly exclaiming “That reminds me of something Lysithea wanted to know! She found a video of someone known as the Ashen Demon and wanted to know if it was your brother.” Immediately Byleth seemed to get more serious and went to park, leading Edelgard to think that she had asked something wrong, although she couldn’t think of how her words could have done that. “Did I say something wrong?” she worriedly questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but there is something you need to know before we go,” Byleth said. “I would have to tell you eventually anyways. So, my brother was not the Ashen Demon. I was. I’m trans. After my injury I decided to act on the feelings that I had been hiding for so long and transition.” Byleth began to wait for Edelgard’s response, hoping that she would be alright with this new fact, and thankfully she didn’t have to wait long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I’m sorry for bringing us something that made you tell me before you wanted to, but know that this doesn’t change the fact that I’m interested in you.” With that Edelgard put her hand on Byleth’s and squeezed gently. “I’m also very glad that you can be yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Byleth quietly uttered. The two of them sat like that for another minute or so before Byleth spoke up again. “We’ve covered pretty heavy topics for a second date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to make sure that we really enjoy this date,” Edelgard responded immediately. “I’m definitely looking forward to my first picnic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth smiled at that and took her hand back so that she could drive once again as she spoke. “We should get going then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the drive the two of them talked about their weeks and what was new in their lives, both wanting to stay away from heavier subjects. The time passed quicker than either of them realized, and soon they were turning off the highway that had taken them from the city and heading onto winding roads that guided them through the nearby mountains. Eventually Byleth turned them onto a gravel road, the sound of rocks shifting and crunching under the tires immediately recognizable. Less than a minute later they got to a gate, which was the sign they had reached their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind a short hike,” Byleth said as she parked on the side of the road. “I got permission, but I don’t have the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A picnic and unlawful entry?” Edelgard asked, feigning shock. “You’re definitely exposing me to plenty of new things. But I am fine with having to walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Byleth exclaimed. “I’ll grab the things from the back seat and we can head on in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got out of the car and after doing as she said she would and taking the bag and cooler from the car Byleth headed to the gate and began climbing through. Edelgard followed suit and the two of them walked in peaceful quiet for several minutes. The white haired woman couldn’t help but be impressed by the area they were in, filled with tall evergreens that filled the air with their scent and containing all kinds of small animals that skittered or flew away as they passed by. Quickly though a cabin came into sight and as the two women walked past the hill on their left they were greeted by a beautiful still lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to our wonderful picnic site,” Byleth remarked, gesturing to the pristine view around them. “I was thinking we could set up under that tree over there.” With that she pointed to a large oak, slightly out of place in the sea of conifers around them but a great source of shade with a view of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is wonderful,” Edelgard said, still taking in the sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it,” replied Byleth, a smile on her face. “How about you take in the sights while I set up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Edelgard returned her attention to Byleth. “No, I’ll help you. I’m here to spend time with you, after all. Besides, while the surroundings are great, there’s something much more breathtaking here.” With that Edelgard winked at Byleth, who promptly blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get set up then,” Byleth said stiffly, turning to the aforementioned tree and walking towards it. Edelgard followed her, glad that she got such a reaction out of the coach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the women began to pull out the various things that had been brought, Edelgard could tell that Byleth had put quite a bit of time, thought, and effort into this. All of the food looked like it was homemade and like it was inspired by picnics from movies, and she had brought several niceties such as a small speaker for music and some pillows for them to sit on should they want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like it,” Byleth shyly commented as they finished setting everything out. “Also, sorry in advance if anything tastes a bit off. I got help with the food, but it was my first time making anything like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Edelgard spoke up, voicing her approval. “I’m sure this will be wonderful. It’s already so impressive.” Once she said that she reached for one of the sandwiches and unwrapped it from it’s paper before taking a bite. While it wasn’t the most exquisite thing she had ever tasted, Edelgard found that that didn’t matter. What did matter was that Byleth had poured so much into this date that she couldn’t help but be impressed. “This is delicious,” she said once she had swallowed what she had bitten off. “It’s all so amazing. The food, the picnic idea, the surroundings. I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words caused Byleth to brighten and the two of them began to chat as they ate their food, continuing with the trend from earlier of lighter topics. Eventually, however, they began to dive deeper into their lives, each craving to learn more about the other. Edelgard was the first to attempt crossing the boundary that had settled before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question I would like to ask, although please don’t feel the need to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable. It’s about your, um, changes, as it were” This caused Byleth to stiffen up and Edelgard began to regret trying to learn more about this subject. Before that regret could stop her completely, however, she pressed on, determined to get her question out there so that she would either get an answer or learn what not to ask. “What all does that entail? I’m sorry if this is too personal, but I have very little experience with transgender people.” Edelgard looked down at her hands as she asked until she was startled by the surprising but beautiful sound of Byleth’s laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for laughing,” Byleth got out through her chuckles. “I just thought you were going to ask a much more dreaded question that tends to be the first thing people want to know when they learn I’m trans. But your question is much more acceptable than that. I was twenty-two when I started transitioning, and from there it was mostly just taking my medication, meeting with doctors, and waiting. It isn’t a quick process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s much… tamer, than I expected I guess?” admitted Edelgard. “Although I’m not sure what I expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how most people I know reacted,” Byleth said. “There’s a few that some people decide to go with later on, but they weren’t for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Edelgard remarked before asking another question. “What did you fear I was going to ask? Unless that is in itself uncouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth flushed at that, giving Edelgard that the question in question was in fact uncouth. Before she could rescind her request though Byleth spoke up. “It’s whether or not I’ve had ‘the surgery’,” she said, gesturing with air quotes. “Which is them asking what I have in between my legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that explanation it was now Edelgard’s turn to blush. “Well, that isn’t something you should ask anyone who you don’t know well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Byleth chimed in. “So do you know me well enough to ask?” she said, her face flushing even redder, but nowhere as red as Edelgard’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- wha” Edelgard sputtered. She tried to take a minute to compose herself but before she could respond competently a thunderous rumble roared from the direction of the road, loud enough to set ripples travelling across the lake as it slowly quieted. Immediately the two women stood up, and as the cacophony came to an end Edelgard asked the question on both their minds. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Byleth said with a cautious tone, “but we should probably check it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard wasn’t sure, but as she couldn’t think of anything else to do, she nodded and the two of them headed towards the road. They reached the car but continued past it, not sure if it would be a help or a hindrance. After a few minutes they reached the main road, and from the intersection they stood at they could just make out through the trees that a rockslide had covered the road they had come in on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains the noise,” Edelgard stated plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s also a big problem,” replied Byleth, causing Edelgard to turn towards her. “That’s the only way out from this side of the lake.” She looked at Edelgard before saying the words that neither of them wanted to hear. “We’re stuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look! It's a chapter! And it hasn't been forever since I posted it! What a surprise! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll tell you now I'm already working on the second part of it. I just had to split it up because I think the next bit will be even longer. Anyways, let me know what you think, and see you next time, space cowboy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Making the Best of the Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth and Edelgard start to figure out what to do while they wait for a way to get home, taking some time to learn more about each other in more way than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this fic now has smut in it. There's a separation between the part of the story that doesn't have smut and the part that does. So if you don't want the smut, you can just stop reading at the horizontal line as the rest is smut. Hope y'all enjoy this, and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the rockslide had finished, it wasn’t long before others started showing up to investigate the noise, which is when Byleth and Edelgard decided to take their leave. As they walked back to the picnic site Byleth spoke up. “I doubt that’s going to be fixed in one day, and as it’s the only way out from this side of the lake, we’ll probably have to spend at least tonight here. I’m going to report the rockslide and then call my parents so they know what’s going on and hopefully keep us updated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should call Lysithea as well,” remarked Edelgard. “I told her I’d be back by evening, but like you said, that isn’t happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded at that. “Let’s get to it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Byleth went over to the shore, Edelgard walked to the tree they had been under, calling Lysithea as she sat down, and it was only a few rings before the girl picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom,” she answered. “I thought you would be busy with your date. What are you doing calling me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was going well, but it seems like I’m not making it home tonight,” Edelgard answered. “There was a rockslide that’s blocking the only road back, so we have to wait for that to be cleared or some other way to get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Lysithea asked, worry filling her voice. “What are you going to do for the night? You’re safe, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard let out a sigh before trying to soothe her daughter’s fears. “Yes, I’m ok. We’re not sure what we are going to do for the night, but we’ll figure something out, and we have some food and things to drink. I’ll text you the address of where we are once we’re done with this call and I get it from Byleth. I don’t know if it will only be a day or two, but I’ll keep you updated and I’ll have someone stop by to make sure you have everything you need if this lasts more than one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Lysithea said, sounding calmer now. “You don’t need to worry about me. Just make sure that you’re safe. And let me know what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I will,” Edelgard replied. “Now, I’m going to hang up, then I’ll text you the address. Byleth was reporting the rockslide, so hopefully we’ll have something figured out soon. Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, mom,” Lysithea chimed before Edelgard hung up, putting her phone away for now. Near the shore Byleth was pacing on the phone, although from the tone of her voice it didn’t seem like things were progressing quickly. Instead of standing around waiting, the white haired woman began to put the food from their picnic away, knowing that if things did take a while, they would need to make what they had last. By the time the few minutes it took for Edelgard to complete her task had gone by, Byleth seemed to be finishing up her first phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please call back at this number to keep me updated,” she said to whoever was on the other end of the call. “Thank you, and have a nice day.” With that she hung up before flopping down on the grass beside Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you learn?” asked Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the department of transport is a terrible place,” groaned Byleth. “They have to get some people out here before they know how long it will take to clear the road, but they hope to have some way to get people out of here before the end of the week. They say that they’ll keep me updated, but I’m not sure about that. Next I have to call my parents though.” As she said that she brought the phone up again, going through her contacts until she reached what she was looking for and started the call. A few seconds later and the unintelligible sounds of another person could be heard from the phone. “Hi mom,” Byleth replied to the voice. “Yes, but there was a bit of an issue... No, not with Edelgard... There was a rockslide, so we’re stuck here... We’re fine... We weren’t near it when it happened... Yes, I’m sure... I’ll be fine without them for a few days at least… I’ll make sure to call the doctor once I’m back to make sure… There is actually. Can you or dad call the Rangelds and ask them if there’s a way into the cabin? It looks like it will at least be a day before we can get out of here, and sleeping in the car doesn’t sound great... Thank you... I’m sure you’ll learn more about the situation than we will, so I’ll call again as soon as I know something or tomorrow, whichever happens first... Alright... Love you... Bye.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once Byleth put the phone down again, Edelgard piped up. “It sounds like your mother cares about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned her head to look at the white haired woman as she answered. “She does. I’m glad that she’s been there for me through everything. And hopefully she’ll get back to me about the cabin soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Edelgard added, “What is this place’s address. I told Lysithea I would send it to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send it to you,” responded the blue haired woman from the ground. “I can never pronounce it right.” With a short few taps on Byleth’s phone, Edelgard had the address and had sent it to her daughter before laying down next to Byelth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do we do now?” posed Edelgard. “Do we just wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all we can do for now,” Byleth replied. “At least until my parents get back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of Byleth’s parents piqued Edelgard’s curiosity, leading to her asking a question of her blue haired date. “What are they like? Your parents, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed in acknowledgement, but there was a pause before she began to answer. “Well, my mom is very caring, like I said. She’s always trying to help, no matter what. A few days after I came out to her she came back with a bunch of research done so that she knew what was going on and what my options were. It was never a case of whether or not she would accept me, but how she could make my life easier…” There was another pause as she said this, seemingly thinking back on those memories. “She has a love of plants, which she passed on to my brother. She isn’t a good cook though. If and when I bring you to meet them, I’ll make sure she doesn’t make the food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounds lovely,” commented Edelgard, smiling at how happy Byleth looked as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” responded Byleth. “My dad is great too. He seems like this gruff, rough, stoic man, but really he’s a softie. He would put out dishes of food and water for the neighborhood strays while Beres and I were growing up. He even has a horse that he sponsors and visits regularly. He likes to tell stories too. Whether they’re made up or real, it doesn’t mat-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Byleth could finish, her phone rang and she immediately answered it. “Hello?... Hi, mom… Stuck to the bottom of the front window?... Ok… Thanks… Love you too.” Putting away the phone once more, Byleth sat up and looked over at Edelgard. “Well, there’s a spare key to the cabin, and we can stay there for as long as we need and use whatever we need.” The blue haired woman stood up and offered a hand to Edelgard, who took it and was quickly pulled up. “Lets see what we have to work with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women headed to the cabin with what little they had brought over, quickly finding the spare key and letting themselves in. As they walked in the scent of dust and disuse reached them, although neither were unexpected. While the building was by no means huge, it was a spacious cabin, with an area to sit, a kitchen, and three more rooms that they could see. Even with the large windows it was still relatively dark, taking a bit for their eyes to adjust to the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Byleth said as she put her hands on her hips, “welcome to Castle Rangeld.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castle Rangeld?” Edelgard inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Rangeld’s cabin just doesn’t have the same ring,” Byleth explained, flipping a light switch and providing them with light to properly see with. “I’m going to make sure the water works and see what’s here, but you can make yourself comfortable. The center door is a bathroom, and the other two are bedrooms. Just look out for bugs. We’re the first ones here since last autumn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth headed to the kitchen Edelgard followed, setting the cooler down before stepping up beside Byleth. “Well, what should we look for then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can check the cupboards for canned goods,” Byleth replied, turning on the water and causing the pipes to clunk as water rushed out in pulses before quieting down and flowing as a stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that was happening, Edelgard began to open cupboard doors, finding a small collection of cans after only a few cupboards of dishes and pans. “There’s some food here,” called out Edelgard, pulling out a can of peaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their immediate needs taken care of, the two women began to settle in, wiping off dust from surfaces and airing out the place. Once they had finished that task they sat down on the couch near the front window, with Byleth laying down and resting against Edelgard, making her blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Byleth stated, closing her eyes as she spoke, “I told you about my family, but what’s yours like? All I know is that you adopted Lysithea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my family,” Edelgard muttered, her mind focused on the woman whose head was in her lap. “I come from quite a large family. There’s my father, and then my ten siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TEN?!” Byleth exclaimed, her eyes flying open as she shot up. “You have ten brothers and sisters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the shock, is it not?” Edelgard asked, chuckling as she spoke. “I am the ninth child, with eight older siblings and two younger. As you can expect, family gatherings are a nightmare to plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d bet,” uttered Byleth. “I thought having a twin was crazy enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth laid back again, Edelgard decided to try and be brave, resting her hand on Byleth’s head, running her finger through the woman’s steel-blue locks as she talked. “I’m sure that’s crazy in it’s own way. I’ll just give you the bare bones version of my family for now. My father is a kind man, although I will admit that he tends to spoil his children, myself included. He’s generally happy, but when any of us visit he lights up so much. As for my sisters and brothers, I get along with all of them to some degree, although two of them come to mind when I think of family. The sister who was born before me, Nicole, and I get along very well. She’s the one I’ve been able to confide in the most. And then there’s my eldest sibling, August. He’s a writer, and growing up he would always tell us such fantastic stories to keep us entertained.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your family sounds nice,” remarked Byleth, snapping Edelgard back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are,” Edelgard agreed. “But your family sounds nice as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the evening, the two women chatted as they went around getting things around the cabin sorted out, such as what food was there and where everything was. Even with the strangeness of the situation they were in, Byleth and Edelgard found themselves relaxing into a comfortable balance. It seemed like no time had passed at all to them when Edelgard noticed that it was already dark out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did the time go,” she posed with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a hectic day,” remarked Byleth. “We should probably get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Edelgard agreed, getting to her feet as she did. “I know things didn’t go as planned, but I want you to know that I’ve had a great time so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth smiled at the white haired woman’s words. “I’m glad,” she replied. “Depending on how fast things go with the roadblock, though, we may have a few more days together. Hopefully I’ll be able to keep up the trend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not just on you,” Edelgards stated. “If we’re stuck together, it’s on both of us. I’m going to get ready for bed though. Goodnight, Byleth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Edelgard headed towards the bathroom, Byleth couldn’t help but follow the woman with her eyes, muttering to herself as the door shut behind her. “I’m not sure if I should be dreading or looking forward to our time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Edelgard woke up in an unfamiliar broom, it took her a second to remember what had happened. As the memories of yesterday came back, she decided to get up and see what could be done. She doubted that there would be an update on the roadblock this early, but perhaps something else to do would pop up. Hopping out of bed she reached for her clothes, thinking that they would have to have some way to clean them or things would get too dirty to wear very quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was dressed she headed out of the room and was immediately greeted by the sight of Byleth’s bare back as she stood in the kitchen in a bra with a towel wrapped around her waist. At that sight it was like her brain shut off, making her stand there taking in the woman before her. Without realizing it Edelgard moved forward, her hand reaching out and, when she got close enough, pressing against Byleth’s toned muscles. She was snapped back to reality however when Byleth let out a shriek at the unexpected contact, causing Edelgard to trip over herself backwards, landing on her the floor as Byleth whipped around. The two women stared at each other in shock for several seconds before Byleth spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared me so bad,” she explained. “I thought you were still asleep so I didn’t know what was touching me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… muscles…” stammered Edelgard, her brain still struggling to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At those words Byleth’s face flushed crimson, clearly not expecting that to be the reason for what just happened, nor to see the other woman so flustered. “Oh.” Byleth replied, her response as eloquent as Edelgard’s. She looked at the woman on the floor as an idea came to mind, and before she could think it through, Byleth proceeded with it. “Do you want to feel them some more?” With that offer out there, the two simply stared at each other for a few seconds before Edelgard meekly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that answer Byleth decided to just see where things go and offered a hand up to Edelgard, which was immediately accepted. But instead of letting go, Byleth held on, enjoying the warmth of the other woman’s hand in her own as she led her to the couch, sitting down with her back to Edelgard. “Um, you can go ahead now,” Byleth stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat there with nothing happening, thinking she had been too forward, until she felt Edelgard’s hand press against her. Without delay she felt the white haired woman begin to move, her fingers tracing lines that felt like they were charged with static after each touch. For a while it seemed like Edelgard was content to simply follow the lines of Byleth’s back, but eventually she began to expand where she roamed. She would slowly flow down, running her fingers down the sides of Byleth’s waist before rising up to her shoulders and neck, lingering around her hair and ears and causing her to shudder with pleasure. All of this began to stir up a warmth within Byleth, and as much as she thought that she should put an end to this, that Edelgard wouldn’t want to do more, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead she let Edelgard control the pace and soon a second palm was pressed against her back and began to travel in a mirrored path to the other one. They continued to dance across her skin, causing that warmth within her to grow and bloom into a full fledged fire that was burning through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was about to tell Edelgard to stop, knowing that if this kept up she would have to take care of what was beginning, the two hands found their way to Byleth’s hips and started to make their way around her, moving towards her stomach before suddenly stopping. It took a second before Byleth realized what was happening. Edelgard had stopped because she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to go further. Byleth gently placed her hands on top of Edelgard’s before turning her head to look at the woman out of the corner of her eye. When she looked at Edelgard, her periwinkle eyes darkened by these emotions they were both feeling and her pale skin flush with excitement, the flame within her roared into a blaze, fueled by her adoration for the woman. All she could do was give a simple nod as she tugged on Edelgard’s hands, giving white haired woman permission to keep going, before those hands shot forward on their own and Edelgard pressed herself fully against Byleth’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the soft and gentle caresses on her back, Edelgard’s hands were now searching greedily for any bit of Byleth they could find. Edelgard’s hands weren’t the only part of her involved though as she began to nip at Byleth’s neck, causing the blue haired woman to let out a whine of pleasure. As the excitement continued to build between the two women, Byleth brought her own hand up to Edelgard’s head and wove her fingers into the woman’s silver locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Edelgard had plans of her own. She brought one hand up, just barely drifting past Byleth’s breast, and used it to pull her partner against her even tighter before sliding Byleth’s bra strap down with her thumb and slipping into the now loosened garment. With this new access Edelgard began to fondle Byleth more intently, tracing circles with her fingers before flitting across her nipple. These actions made Byleth keen with anticipation of what she could only hope was coming next, as words were lost to her now. While one hand moved up, the other wandered in the opposite direction, almost completely unnoticed by Byleth. As the tips of her fingers reached the towel Edelgard pulled herself up so that her lips were just barely grazing Byleth’s ear before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you want me to stop,” she whispered before sliding her hand beneath the towel and gliding her fingertips along Byleth’s shaft before wrapping her hand around it loosely and beginning to move back and forth slowly, causing Byleth to let out a heady moan. While she kept at that, alternating between stroking and grinding her palm against the head of Byleth’s cock, Edelgard was also redoubling her efforts above the waist. She was now groping Byleth’s breast, squeezing it while rolling her nipple between two of her fingers. It didn’t take much of this until she could feel Byleth getting close beneath her touch. By then she was panting and keening continuously, unable to say anything as she finally came, throbbing in Edelgard’s hand. With that Edelgard slowed down her movements, letting Byleth recover as she took deep breaths. “It looks like you enjoyed that quite a lot,” Edelgard remarked, her tone smug with the knowledge of what she could do to Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth didn’t respond immediately, gasping for air as though she had just been drowning before replying. “That was amazing,” she exclaimed, her voice husky. “Although there’s still something that has to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A confused expression grew on Edelgard’s face before it was replaced by shock as Byleth turned around and pushed her down against the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be the only one having fun,” Byleth said before she smashed her lips into Edelgard’s, her tongue pressing against the other woman’s teeth. Edelgard immediately tried to deepen the kiss, but as quickly as it started Byleth pulled away, causing the white haired woman to let out a whine. Byleth merely looked at her playfully before moving down her body, hands lightly roaming until they stopped at the top of Edelgard’s shorts. Suddenly it became clear what Byleth’s intentions were and all Edelgard could do was nod before the blue haired woman deftly undid the button on her shorts, sliding them off as she lifted the woman’s legs over her head and rested Edelgard’s thighs on her shoulders, lifting her back off the couch. Unable to move from this position, Edelgard could merely brace for what she knew was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And happen it did. Byleth started out by sliding the cloth panties out of the way as she left kisses and love bites all along Edelgard’s inner thighs. At first she moved closer to the woman’s slit before letting her lips brush over it as she continued her trail up the other thigh. As Edelgard felt the woman’s lips come to a stop, peppering her skin with light touches and small marks, the excitement that had built within her earlier continue to swell. Before she could think about it anymore though, Byleth turned her attention to her core, her strong hands finding their way over Edelgard’s hips, one laying light caresses to her mound while the other spread her lips apart, revealing her pink folds for Byleth to taste. At this sudden change of pace Edelgard couldn’t do anything but let out a loud moan, immediately covering her mouth with her hand and bringing her gaze to Byleth. Even with her face obscured, the satisfaction of being able to pull that out of Edelgard was clear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This clearly spurred Byleth onwards as the next thing that Edelgard felt was the woman’s tongue pushing forwards into her while her fingers went from tracing lazy shapes to rubbing and grinding against the top of her slit, kneading and stroking her clit. That excitement that had been swelling suddenly turned into a raging storm, causing waves of pleasure to radiate out from her center. As Byleth’s tongue dove into Edelgard, spreading her apart and pressing the sensitive spots within her, Byleth’s fingers began to experiment on the stiff button, flitting across it and rolling it between them. It didn’t take long for those crashing waves to bring her to orgasm, and a pleasured groan resonating through her as her mind blanked. Slowly the pleasure began to ebb as Byleth eased off her ministrations, and as Edelgard finally came back to her senses, she felt tender lips gently placing kisses against her thighs. She looked up to see Byleth, still at her core, looking back at her warmly. The blue haired woman slipped Edelgard’s legs down before shuffling up to lay with Edelgard, her arms slipping around the woman, before she spoke in little more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” Byleth breathed out. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth as she quietly replied “I was thinking the same about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them felt the need to say more as they simply laid there, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Talking things out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their intimate moment together, Edelgard and Byleth begin to think about the future, if only for the short term.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard woke up to the feeling of warmth pressed against her, and as she opened her eyes she saw Byleth’s neck in front of her. At that sight she remembered what happened before the two of them fell asleep on the couch, her face gaining a pink hue as she felt herself heat up. Before she could do anything with that remembered information, however, a faint ringing caught her attention. The white haired woman quickly but carefully extracted herself from around Byleth, standing up and blushing once again as she realized her half naked state. Before she could remedy that however another ring drew her into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the room Edelgard saw that the source of the sound was a cell phone on the counter and, in her state of still waking up, she picked it and answered it. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Byleth,” a masculine voice on the other end replied, immediately snapping the woman into awakeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard tried to respond quickly, only to stumble over her words. “Oh, um, no, I’m not. I’m Edelgard. Byleth is currently sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hearty laugh came through the phone at that. “Well, it’s good to finally get to talk with the woman my daughter has been ranting about. I’m Jeralt, her father. I’m just calling to make sure that you two are alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired woman looked over at the couch she had come from, seeing Byleth as she laid there. “We’re doing fine so far. We have used some of the canned goods that were left here, however. I’ll be sure to compensate the owners for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Alois won’t care,” Jeralt remarked. “He’s more than happy just to know that you two aren’t stuck out there with nothing. I’ll let you go now, but can you have Byleth give me a call when she wakes up?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” Edelgard answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” hummer Jeralt. “You two have fun doing whatever it is you two are doing out there. And remember to be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Byleth’s father ended the call, leaving Edelgard blushing at his last words. She couldn’t help but think that he knew something. And then there was the fact that she had just had her first conversation with the man in nothing but a t-shirt. While she couldn’t change that, she could at least put on her discarded clothes before she did anything else. Edelgard walked over to the couch, but as she bent over to pick up her clothes that had been tossed to the floor she saw Byleth looking at her with a smile, making her freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Byleth whispered, her words just barely reaching Edelgard’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they registered however, her face went flush once more. “How can you just say something like that so easily?!” exclaimed Edelgard. “I swear it’s like you know exactly how to push my buttons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, only one so far,” Byleth replied, sticking her tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the straw that broke the camel’s back so to speak. “I- the- you-. This is too much for me right now! I just talked to your dad on accident and he seemed to know what we did and then you and I am going to go take a shower!” With that Edelgard began to  head towards the bathroom, but she stopped as she felt Byleth’s hand wrap around her wrist gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’ll stop if it’s making you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard turned around to see the now sheepish looking Byleth getting up off the couch. “It’s just… I didn’t expect my first conversation with your father to happen after… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and with me in just a t-shirt. You aren’t the source of my exasperation. Well, not the only one, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue haired coach perked up at that. “Well that’s a relief. I think it’s cute when you get flustered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go shower,” Edelgard deadpanned after a few seconds of staring at Byleth. “Your father wanted you to call him when you woke up.” With that she turned and continued to head to the bathroom, leaving Byleth next to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After talking with her father Byleth went back to the kitchen, hoping to have something ready for breakfast by the time Edelgard got out of the shower. Looking through the supplies that they had however revealed almost no options.They had some canned fruit and some pancake mix but that was about it. Unless they wanted green beans for breakfast, but she didn’t think that would go over too well. Deciding to work with what she had, Byleth started breakfast and by the time the first of the pancakes were finished Edelgard walked out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is,” Edelgard remarked, “it smells delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped Byleth at that. “It’s just pancakes and some peaches. I’m not as skilled as my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard strode into the kitchen, stopping next to Byleth and inspecting the food. “It looks better than anything that I can make. Which is something Lys regularly reminds me of.” With that the white haired woman shifted her attention away from the pancakes and to the woman cooking them, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Why are you half naked anyways? I don’t mind, but it is a bit strange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked at Edelgard and gave her a confused look. “I put my clothes in the wash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wash?” Edelgard asked, her expression as flat as Byleth’s delivery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Byleth answered as she turned her attention back to the pan, making sure the pancakes didn’t burn. “I should go put them in the dryer. The washer was running when we…” Byleth’s face went redder than Edelgard’s as she thought back to what the two of them had done earlier. “We should also probably talk about that.” As she said that she looked at the white haired woman, immediately worried by the look of hurt confusion on her face. “I liked it! Don’t get me wrong. I just... are we moving too fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard turned off the stove, wanting to have the two of them focus on each other for this. “I mean, we’ve talked about all the issues that have come up so far, and we both want this,right?” Byleth nodded, prompting her to continue. “Then I don’t think we’re moving too fast. If I’m being honest, I’ve wanted you since I met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words out in the open Byleth looked a bit more assured. “Ok. I’m probably just worrying too much. I just haven’t really been with anyone long term since… well, since I transitioned. And I don’t want to fuck this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before any more could be said Byleth’s phone rang once again, startling the two women. Byleth quickly snatched it up and answered it, her tone holding just a hint of frustration. “Hello?... Yes, this is her… Oh, really? That’s great news… Tuesday. Alright...Yes, there’s two of us… Thank you… Have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that call over the blue haired woman set the phone down before turning to Edelgard. “Good news! We should be out of here on Tuesday. Boats are going to be picking people up and ferrying us to the other side of the lake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth finished speaking, Edelgard felt herself go pale as the blood drained from her at the thought of having to go out on the water.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lifting Each Other Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth tries to find a way to cheer up Edelgard after her reaction to the news of rescue, and discussions are had regarding each other's likes and dislikes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After telling Edelgard when they would be getting back to civilization on Tuesday, Byleth had expected her to at least be a little happy. Instead she went pale, well, paler than she already was, and mumbled something about having to go let people know. That was half an hour ago and Edelgard was still holed up in the bedroom. The pancakes were sitting in the oven to keep them warm while Byleth waited, but now she was getting worried. There were no sounds coming from the room, which was putting the blue haired woman on edge as she sat on the couch. After a few more minutes the door opened and Edelgard walked out, looking her normal shade but having an almost vacant expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Byleth asked as she stood up. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those questions snapped Edelgard back to reality. “I’m… I’m fine. It’s just… I don’t like open water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth couldn’t help but think that it must be some fear if it made the white haired woman act like this. “Are you going to be okay on the boat out of here? I’m sure we can figure out some other way if you aren’t comfortable with getting on the boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While that’s a nice thought,” replied Edeglard, “I don’t think we have another option. The road won’t be cleared for quite a while and I can’t stay here for that long. I’ll just have to deal with my fears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the determined words Byleth could tell that she was dreading the impending rescue. “Is there anything that I can do to help? There are still pancakes. Maybe getting something to eat will help us figure out what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s face lightened a little bit, but it was easy to see that the idea of crossing the water was still bothering her. “I don’t think that anything can be done about it right now. But maybe you’re right and pancakes will help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Byleth went into the kitchen and pulled the food from the oven and moved it to a set of waiting plates before bringing everything out to the table. “Here are the pancakes. Let me get the peaches.” As she walked back to the counter Byleth looked back at Edelgard, worried due to her despondent reply. The thought that maybe a change of topic would help crossed her mind as she thought about how to help. “Well, how about a little bit of light conversation while we eat? Like what are some of your favorite things? What do you do in your free time? What’s your favorite color of fruit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired woman lifted her head, a confused look replacing her previous despondent one. “My favorite… color… of fruit?” She simply stared at Byleth for a few seconds before she suddenly started cackling, the absurdity of the question having completely pushed any thought of water out of her mind. Byleth joined in with laughter of her own, and soon the two women were filling the cabin with a happy cacophony. As they calmed down, Byleth noticed the smile glowing on Edelgard’s face and could feel her own cheeks rise to match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s such an absurd question,” Edelgard remarked between breaths. “What even made you think of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a second to regain her own composure before answering. “My brother doesn’t like yellow fruit. Really he just doesn’t like bananas and lemons, so he doesn’t eat any other yellow fruit.” Edelgard’s laughter started back up at that while Byleth stared at Edelgard contentedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” replied Edelgard as she finally stopped chuckling, “I like strawberries and peaches, so I suppose red and orange are the colors of my favorite fruit. What about you? Do you have a color of fruit you prefer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head at that. “I’m not a picky eater. I do prefer sour fruits though. Someone I know tends to bribe me with key lime pie. What about your free time? I’ve mentioned that I play tabletop games with some friends, and then I also coach for fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t answer right away, although Byleth could tell she wasn’t just trying to think of what she enjoyed doing. “It may seem silly, but I enjoy drawing. Sketching things and people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not silly!” the coach exclaimed. “Doing what you enjoy isn’t something to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that outburst Byleth realized that she had been potentially overwhelming. She looked down at her plate, pushing her food a little bit before Edelgard spoke, her tone soft and kind. “Thank you for saying that. I don’t share that with many people, so it’s a welcome experience to hear someone so supportive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women finished their breakfast with soft chatter filling the space between them. By the time they had finished their food Edelgard seemed much more relaxed, which in turn relaxed Byleth. With breakfast finished and dishes cleaned up Edelgard moved to the couch while Byleth got dressed before joining her. After relaxing against each other for a while in comfortable silence, Edelgard spoke up, a question coming from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned wanting to talk about us earlier. Did you have something in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tensed up against the other woman, worried about the topic she had in mind. “Well, I don’t know if you’ve been with a trans woman before, but everyone is different anyways so I thought we should probably discuss what we’re each okay with. When we… you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, ignoring fetishes for the moment, the only thing I’m not okay with is you coming inside me,” Edelgard replied. “That’s more of a not being on birth control or having protection issue though.” As she said this the white haired woman turned to look at Byleth, immediately seeing the flush of her face. “Was that too forward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few stuttering syllables came out of Byleth’s mouth before she finally managed to form words. “I just wasn’t expecting such a quick answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard simply smiled at the blushing woman. “I’m pansexual, so gender and sex isn’t something that will deter me. What about you? Do you have anything that you’re uncomfortable with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like women?” Byleth asked more than answered, still a bit frazzled from Edelgard’s reply. “And, um, I like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth finished that sentence her words trailed off and her cornflower eyes couldn’t quite meet the periwinkle ones looking back at her. As she eventually managed to bring her gaze back up to Edelgard’s face, she saw a questioning expression, prompting her to repeat what she had failed to say. “I like it when you’re aggressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard that the woman’s periwinkle eyes darkened and a mischievous grin grew on her lips. “You do? Well, I think that can be arranged.” Before Byleth could protest Edelgard was pushing her back onto the couch, holding one of her arms in place above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you I like being aggressive.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. It's been a while. Um, sorry. Quarantine + election + depression = not much writing? Here's a chapter, albeit a shorter one. But I have the next one planned out! So hopefully it won't take as long. Enjoy, and let me know what you think of it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fears and Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If she was being honest, Byleth hadn't found herself on the receiving end of such aggressive affection. Before she had started her transition she was always just assumed to be the one who would top. And since transitioning she hadn't really been with anyone, either due to being rejected or fear of. Edelgard was quite the change from all that. She was so open about her attraction towards Byleth that the coach kept finding herself caught up in her own feelings just by being around her. It was almost like a flame creating an updraft. Which meant right now felt like an inferno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Edelgard heard Byleth mumble that she was excited by the white haired woman's forwardness she had all but pinned the taller woman to the couch, interlacing their fingers above Byleth's head. Before Byleth could react Edelgard had already closed the distance between them, pressing her supple lips to Byleth's, as if she was trying to keep her from moving simply with a kiss. It had the opposite effect though, with the blue haired woman pushing herself up towards her lover, deepening their kiss as her tongue vied to meet Edelgard’s. She responded by opening her lips and letting their tongues dance around each other as they both sought to convey their desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like all good things however, the kiss came to an end with Edelgard pulling back, gently biting down on Byleth’s lower lip as she did so. “How about we put those lips to use in another way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth keened as Edelgard shifted backwards, immediately aware of just how much she wanted Edelgard. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long for something to hold her over as Edelgard stepped off the couch and immediately started sliding her shorts and panties down her legs, revealing the patch of white fuzz above her nethers. It was obvious from the faint sheen of wetness that she was just as turned on as Byleth, perhaps even more if how hastily she had stripped was any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Edelgard wanted to continue, but she hesitated as she was about to get back on the couch. “You’re still up for this, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something else that Byleth loved about Edelgard. She was always making sure that she wasn’t going too hard or pushing too hard. “Yes,” Byelth answered, her voice dripping with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Edelgard to continue back onto the couch, this time with her legs on either side of Byleth’s head and giving the coach a wonderful view of her swollen lips. She slowly lowered herself down onto Byleth’s face, making sure they were both comfortable but almost immediately Byleth seemed to have other plans, her tongue delivering a teasing lick that sent a shock up Edelgard’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you want to do things?” Edelgard asked, a smirk on her face, before lowering herself more forcefully onto Byleth, grinding against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough to turn what had been one leading the other into a battle as Byleth redoubled her assault, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s thighs to pull her in tighter, using her tongue to part her wet folds. As that was happening Edelgard arched her back at the sudden sensation, letting out a heady moan before slapping her hand over her mouth. She had just let Byleth know one of the things that got to her, and the blue haired woman was keen to capitalize on that. Pressing herself even harder into Edelgard’s mound, Byleth fervently dove into her, reaching as close to her core as she could while her nose and lip rubbed against the woman’s clit. This time instead of arching backwards the white haired woman curled forward, bracing herself on the arm of the couch with her eyes screwed shut. When she finally managed to compose herself to open them despite Byleth’s efforts she was greeted with a smug pair of cornflower eyes that were blown wide in arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Edelgard tried to respond, however, she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looked over at it, sitting on the end table, as Byleth’s assault relented. As it continued ringing, Edelgard looked down to the blue haired woman, an idea forming in her head. Without saying anything, she reached over and picked up the phone, her smile widening when she saw ‘Thea’ on the screen. With a swipe of her finger she answered the phone, bringing it up to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Edelgard greeted, looking down at Byleth who now had a confused look on her face. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine. Just calling to let you know Ingrid and I are taking Lysithea out for lunch while you’re cooped up with your girlfriend,” As Dorothea said this Ingrid could be heard in the background. “Figured I could check in on you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While this was happening, Byleth was getting a little frustrated, gripping her partner’s thigh to get her attention. Putting her hand over the phone, Edelgard nodded. “Keep going,” she whispered, gently squeezing her thighs together to let Byleth know she was talking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman on the bottom didn’t need more prompting than that, understanding her new challenge immediately. Getting back to work Byleth started with what had got that first reaction out of Edelgard, feeling rewarded when she stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s ve-very nice of you,” she got out as she braced against the couch again. “Wha-ahh… what have you been up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea paused as she noticed the hitching of Edelgard’s voice. “Edie, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Ju-ugh-just relaxing with Byleth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to convince the woman on the other end of the call though. “You sound like something’s bothering you. And maybe a little out of breath. I know we can’t really reach you, but are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Edelgard got that out, Byleth’s smile widened underneath her as she heard the effect she was having. A little part of her wanted to make Edelgard regret the decision to answer the phone, and she had decided to give in to it. With this in mind she took her hands from Edelgard’s legs and instead began to assault her with both mouth and hands, her fingers quickly dragging circles around Edelgard’s sensitive nub while she nipped at her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was immediate and drastic, with Edelgard losing control into the phone. “Oooaaaahhhh fuckfuckfuck fuck FUCK!” she screamed as she came, her legs clenching tight around Byleth’s head as her folds did the same to the woman’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so to gather herself again Edelgard brought the phone, which Dorothea’s voice had been quietly coming through, to her ear. “I’m going to call you back later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh kay!” Dorothea replied with smugness in her voice. “Have fun with Byleth and tell her hi for me, wherever she may be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” the woman remarked, letting the phone drop to the end table. Looking down at Byleth, who was now tenderly placing kisses along her thigh, a smile filled her face. “That was amazing. Although I didn’t think you’d get me off so quickly. I may have found something that I didn’t know I liked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard lifted herself up only to shuffle backwards and lay on top of Byleth, taking in the closeness as she continued coming down from the high of her orgasm. While they laid there together the coach continued to pepper her with light kisses along her cheek and neck, wrapping her arms around Edelgard and holding her even closer. After some amount of time had passed, lost to the tender moment that neither of them wanted to end, Byleth broke the gentle silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we do anything else, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murmur of assurance came from Edelgard, her eyes slowly opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth seemed almost pensive, which began to draw the white haired woman out of her warm stupor. “You’re alright, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question snapped Edelgard back to the moment, causing her to lift herself off to properly face Byleth. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve seemed worried since you learned we’d be leaving by boat,” Byleth remarked. “I just want to make sure you’re not doing, well, me because you are trying to avoid thinking about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into Byleth’s cornflower colored eyes it was clear that she was afraid of something and, thinking back to what she had said about previous relationships, suddenly the question made sense. “No. Not at all. I may not like the idea of getting on a boat, but I want you because I very much like you. You, to put it bluntly, turn me on. If we could simply stay like this, even if the boat wasn’t coming to get us, for as long as we wanted, I would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words the fear in Byleth’s eyes had faded, replaced by a glowing sense of admiration and fondness. “I’m so glad to hear that.” Immediately her hands went from Edelgard’s back to the sides of her head and she drew her into a deep kiss. The woman quickly found herself sinking into the sensation, letting the warmth and softness of Byleth’s lips consume her. Too soon for her liking however the kiss ended, with Byleth drawing back. “I must seem like a nervous wreck right now, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Edelgard replied, settling into the crook of Byleth’s neck. “You told me you haven’t really been with anyone since you transitioned, and I have been a bit off. I’m just glad you talked with me instead of letting this fester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Byleth muttered, “This is wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days leading up to the rescue boat arriving were filled with moments both tender and carnal shared between the two women, along with a few phone calls to make sure that things were alright back at home, including an apology to Dorothea for Edelgard’s sudden outburst during their last call. On Tuesday morning the women set about packing what little they had with them and putting the cabin back in order, with Edelgard making sure they weren’t forgetting anything multiple times out of anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Byleth sat on the shore next to the one bag they had brought with them, nothing better to do but wait. As Edelgard started rummaging through the bag once more the blue haired woman took hold of her hands and pulled her down next to her. “It’s going to be alright. We have everything, and even if we don’t I can pick up anything we forgot when I get my car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh slipped out of Edelgard as she relented, finally looking like she was done with at least that nervous tick. “It’s just stress. I… I’m known to focus on what I can control when there’s something I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Byleth started, “I’m sure you would have found anything wrong by now. So how about instead of that you tell me something that you like? To keep your mind occupied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know that I like to draw, and that’s my main hobby,” replied Edelgard. “Lysithea says I should try to show my work off more, but I’m nowhere near a professional level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed at that, faint disbelief in the sound. “Lysithea isn’t one to exaggerate. If she thinks you're that good, then I bet you are. What do you like to draw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired woman shrunk in on herself a bit at the question, embarrassment causing her face to gain a faint flush. “I’m a bit of a people watcher. I like to sit in the park and draw those I see. Just going about their regular lives, unaware of so much around them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever drawn me?” Byleth immediately asked, her face filled with innocent curiosity before seemingly realizing how awkward the answer might be. “That’s probably too personal, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of her face growing pinker thought Edelgard let out a chuckle, amused by the childlike naivete in her girlfriend’s question. “I’ve definitely thought about it. But I was too worried about appearing strange to bring my sketchbook to any of the practices. I’d have loved to draw you during our stay here. You just seemed so… serene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Byleth could reply the sound of an engine puttered into the conversation, letting the women know that their ride had arrived. As they stood and Byleth picked up the bag though, Edelgard couldn’t help but think that the trip would be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. It's been a hot minute since I updated this. I blame the world for going crazy, and myself for not actually sitting down and finishing the chapter. Hopefully y'all enjoy this update though. I definitely didn't finally get motivation to write it at 11pm and stay up for 3 hours to finish it. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll try to be better about updating it! Sorry if I made any of you worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Return to the norm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trip across the lake finally occurs, along with it's effects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even with the warning that Edelgard had given her Byleth was surprised by just how bad her reaction was. From the moment they had gotten on the barge that arrived to pick them up the white haired woman had had her eyes screwed shut and was unconsciously crushing the coach’s hand. Honestly, if it wasn’t so painful Byleth would be impressed by Edelgard’s grip. But if it made her girlfriend feel better she was willing to suffer. Thankfully they were the last stop on the pick up, so she only had to endure the trip to the other side of the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting Edelgard off the barge turned out to be the real challenge though. She had all but tuned out everything, leaving the options of trying to bring her back to reality on the boat or attempting to carry her off the boat first and get her out of her own head on shore. Byleth chose the former, mostly because she didn't want to have Edelgard snap out of it while being carried and fall, not at all because she wasn't sure she could actually carry her off the barge with it swaying and her bad knee. This meant twisting around so that she was in front of the shorter woman, her arm contorted due to Edelgard's death grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard?" cooed Byleth, running the fingers of her free hand along her girlfriend's cheek. "We're at shore. You can open your eyes now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It took several attempts, but the blue haired woman's soft words made it through, the tension that Edelgard was holding within her slowly easing, although not leaving completely. Finally she opened her eyes, meeting Byleth's cornflower gaze. "Can you help me up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth immediately nodded at the request. "Of course." Offering her other hand, Byleth gently pulled Edelgard up, holding her tight and hoping that would offer some amount of security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Slowly the two made it onto the dock and then onto solid ground. This change didn't alleviate all of the effect that crossing the water had had on Edelgard, but before much thought could be put towards remedying the situation a voice piped up getting their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Byleth!" The familiar sound of her mother rang out, immediately causing her to turn to face the direction of the sound. As she did her mother started making her way towards them before immediately wrapping the two women in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright! Your father and I were so worried when you told us what had happened!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mom?” stuttered Byleth, confused by her presence. Beres had been supposed to pick Edelgard and her up, so what had happened? “Where’s Beres? Why are you here to pick us up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back from the embrace, Sitri looked over Byleth before answering. “He had something come up at the apartment. Needed to speak with maintenance.” Turning her attention to the woman next to her daughter, Sitri’s smile dampened. “Oh dear, you look ragged. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard snapped to attention at that question. “I’m fine, ma’am. I… I just don’t like boats… or being on the water, really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You poor thing!” cooed the green haired woman. Reaching out and taking Edelgard’s hands she started leading the woman, heading towards the parking lot. “We’ll get you settled into the car and hopefully that will help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked over her shoulder, a confused look on her face as she locked eyes with Byleth. The blue haired woman knew better than to try and dissuade her mother when she set her mind to something, however. Especially when it came to helping someone. Hoping to at least make sure Edelgard didn’t get overwhelmed by the attention, Byleth followed after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After jogging to catch up Byleth fell in line along side her girlfriend. "Sorry for this," she whispered, unwilling to try to pry her away from her mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded as the group arrived at the car, Sitri finally letting go of Edelgard's hand. "Let's get everyone in and we can get you home and comfortable," opening the door. "Byleth, you get in the back with her and keep her comfortable, and we can head out." With that said the green haired woman turned around only to let out a sound of surprise as Byleth was sitting down. "I almost forgot! I have snacks in the cooler in the front seat! Feel free to have some, both of you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that she moved around the car, giving Byleth and Edelgard a few seconds alone. “Are you feeling better?” whispered Byleth, not wanting to surprise the still shaky woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Edelgard answered, the first words since getting off the boat. “I just need a bit of time to get my mind settled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth pulled herself tighter against the white haired woman, hoping to offer a bit more support, as her mother got into the driver seat. “Alright! We’ll get you both home in a jiffy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the car got under way Edelgard laid her head against Byleth’s shoulder, grateful for the chance to relax after the experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Edelgard closed the door to her house, glad to finally be home after the not entirely unpleasant ordeal that her and Byleth’s last date turned into. Even with the chaos and somewhat traumatic experience at the end of it, she would still do it again. Spending time just relaxing with and getting to know Byleth, along with the other activities, was a very enjoyable experience. Still, she wanted to make sure that Lys was alright and then take a very long nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Lys’s voice called out, evidently having heard the sound of the front door. Rapid footsteps followed the shout, giving a bit of warning before a small body slammed into her, embracing her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Lys” replied Edelgard, returning the hug. “I’m glad to see you. Hopefully things weren’t too chaotic while I was gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t,” her daughter answered,speaking into her chest. “Although Dorothea did start laughing after a call with you, but she wouldn’t tell me why though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s face went red at that remark, knowing exactly what call was being referenced. “I’m sure she just found my situation amusing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly did,” the brunette chuckled as she walked around the corner, surprising Edelgard with her presence. “But more importantly, are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question explained why Dorothea was here at least, making it clear that she was worried about the trip over the lake. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all. Thank you for looking after Lys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s eyebrows rose at that remark. “It was no problem. But I’ll get out of your hair so you can get some rest. I just wanted to make sure you got back safe. Although I will expect all the details later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Dorothea moved past the pair and headed out, leaving Edelgard to dread the now expected recounting of events. More pressing things were on her mind however, like taking care of this fatigue plaguing her since the boat ride. “Lys, I’m going to go take a nap. Can you wake me up around dinner time?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure!” the girl exclaimed, loosening her grip. Once Edelgard had extracted herself from her daughter she began the short trek to her bedroom, faint thoughts of Byleth holding her coming to mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it! I think I'm going to keep on going with shorter chapters for this fic so I can get them out more frequently, or more frequently for me. Anyways, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With their return to society both Byleth and Edelgard had to play catch up, neither having planned for their extended stay at the cabin and their plates becoming fuller over the next few weeks. This unfortunately meant that their time together was limited, occurring almost exclusively during soccer practices and games. As time marched on however they were able to squeeze in moments together. At first it was merely sharing tea that Edelgard brought to a morning game, both content to bask in the other's company, and quick lunches grabbed while Byleth was on her lunch break. Slowly they managed to get everything back on track however, and with that came their next proper date. And then the next, and the one after that. Everything was going smoothly, with both women content to keep the trend of steadily growing closer and closer, until Byleth got a call from Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," answered Byleth, a smile ringing through her voice. "It’s great to hear your wonderful voice again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A happy sigh came through the phone, a sign that Byleth's flattery had hit its mark. "I'm glad to hear you too. I have something to ask you though. My family is having a get together of sorts. We have them once a year or so just to catch up with each other without the craziness of the holidays."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you need me to watch your house or something?” asked the blue haired woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Edelgard replied. "I'm calling to ask if you would like to come with me. As my girlfriend. To meet my family in a more… casual setting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of meeting Edelgard's family would normally have been daunting for Byleth. She had only heard about a few of them in more detail than a passing comment, but she knew that her girlfriend's family was huge. In the moment, however, something else had caught her attention. Edelgard considered their relationship to have enough potential that she wanted to introduce her. Byleth was head over heels for the white haired woman, her mind regularly painting scenes of them together years from now. She also knew that Edelgard was not exactly the most enthusiastic about being questioned during potentially awkward event that was meeting your partner's parents, though, as she had confided in Byleth after her hasty introduction to her mother. It was then that Byleth decided to wait until after she was sure her girlfriend would be okay with it to plan a dinner where her family could meet her, and so this action gave the coach hope that that time was here or rapidly approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhilaration that was rushing through Byleth was interrupted as she realized Edelgard was now talking however. "...should have asked some other time or some other way. It's not fair of me to just dump this on you, especially given how little you know about my family. I'm-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to!"exclaimed Byleth, realizing that her silence had been taken for an answer. "I'd love to meet your family. And it's not unfair of you to ask me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Her girlfriend asked back, seeming unsure about the truth behind Byleth's answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tried to reign in her excitement as she responded. "Really. I'm sorry I went quiet on you and made you worry. I just got really happy that you want me to meet them. And maybe I got a little caught up in my own head thinking about a a really having a future with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard's reply was immediate. "Of course you have a future with me! I've never felt this sure about anyone before!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Edelgard seemed to realize what she had just admitted, Byleth could almost feel the blush coming through the phone. The image of the shorter woman, her lips pursed and posture as stiff as a pole, came to mind and a mirthful laugh began to flow from Byleth. "I'm so happy to hear that. And I've never felt this way about anyone either. So yes, I'd love to meet your family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," sputtered the mother from the other end of the call. "Well, I'll send you email I got about it. And then we can plan it from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a plan," the coach remarked. As she said this she decided to have a bit more fun winding her girlfriend up, knowing she was already on edge from her accidental reveal. "With that out of the way I'd love to hear how you're doing, my dear heart. You've been in my thoughts since we last saw each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More sputtering came from the phone, with Edelgard's voice shaking and off pitch as fragments of a reply were voiced. Finally however the line went dead, a clear sign that the woman had reached her limit of flattery and teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her phone in her pocket, Byleth couldn't help but embrace the smile stretching across her face as she replayed Edelgard's confession in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week after inviting Byleth to her family gathering an unprecedented thing happened to Edelgard. She was going to miss one of Lysithea's games. It wasn't something that she had control over, but it did make things a little bit more difficult since she had been driving Byleth to and from practice and games as well since her car was still trapped behind a rock slide. Thankfully the coach had managed to borrow her father's truck, allowing her to return the favor Edelgard had done for her by picking up Lysithea as well. As the two pulled out of the driveway however she started up an unexpected conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I heard you're coming with us to the reunion," Lysithea remarked as they began their short trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gave a quick glance to the girl before responding. "I am. I hope you don't mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye Byleth was the girl shake her head. "I don't. But, it does mean that my mom is taking things with you seriously. I may not know much about dating or romance, but I do know that she likes you. A lot. And that she would be devastated if you hurt her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's clear you really worry about her," the coach replied, a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do. And she gave up a lot to make sure that she could take care of me. So I want to make sure that she gets what she deserves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hope it's enough that I plan on doing everything I can to make her happy," replied Byleth. "Edelgard is… special to me. In ways that I can't fully put into words. It's not just that she's smart and funny and kind and so many more things, either. She's the first person in a long time to see me for me, and not who I used to be. At least outside of my family. And some days I think that I don't know what I did to deserve her affection. But I do know that with her I'm happier than I've been in years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they came to a stop at a red light Byleth looked over at Lysithea. The girl seemed to be thinking about something, her hand pensively covering her mouth. She finally replied as they started moving again. "I'll take that as an acceptable answer. But if you hurt her you'll have me to answer to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick chuckle slipped out of Byleth at the threat. "That seems like a fair deal. So, any advice on what to expect from the family I'm going to be meeting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they're a handful," Lysithea replied, beginning her explanation as they continued on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's another short chapter, but I didn't have anything to fill the gap between the Lysithea and Byleth talk and the actual family gathering. But hey, next chapter is where Byleth meets the Hresvelgs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>